PLL
Pretty Little Liars: Sleepaway Camp '' '''BETA--------------------' Scene 1 EXT. CAMP ARAWAK - MORNING - FLASHBACK; 1983 It's a beautiful summer day. Camp Arawak is a beautiful camp and children seem to love it. The camera rolls on the beautiful view, the stunning lake and how nature runs free and beautiful. Suddenly, the camera freezes to Peter Baker, a young 13-year-old boy, walking down by the lakeside. Once there he notices his twin sister Angela staring at the lake all by herself. PETER: '''Angela? What are you doing here? As Angela turns towards him, Peter notices her wiping tears off. '''PETER: '''Hey, what's wrong? '''ANGELA: '''It's nothing. '''PETER: '''No... was it Judy? Or Kenny? '''ANGELA: ''(grits teeth and looks away) She knows that I like Paul... '''PETER: '''You know that Judy is just jealous of you because she knows that Paul prefers you over her. '''ANGELA: '''I'm not too sure. ''(As Angela stares again at the lake, the camera focuses on her face -- and her frown) ''I will make her pay. Suddenly, something happens as the camera flashes and it's unclear what happens on screen. Flash #1 - Angela frowning in a twisted expression Flash #2 - The water is stained in red Flash #3 - An unknown hand dripping in blood and water Flash #4 - Children's voices whispering in the background. The panic is flooding the camp as the police it's called due to the discovery of a body. CUTS TO Scene 2 '''INT. ROSE HILLS' CHURCH - AFTERNOON - FLASHBACK; 1983' A smiling image of Angela Baker is seen next to a casket ready to be buried. People are mourning and the camera focuses on a crying Peter. CUTS TO EXT. ROSE HILLS' CEMETERY - AFTERNOON - UNKNOWN TIME The same image of Angela is now seen on a grave. The lapid says "May 23, 1969 - August 18, 1983 --- Beloved Daughter and Sister". An unknown figure visits the grave and throws a flower bouquet to pay their respect. As they come back to their car, the figure grabs their cellphone with their hooded hands. The news are clear: CAMP ARAWAK RE-OPENS! -'Hudson Falls, NY ''After 36 years since its closing due to the murder of one of the children stationing there, the Camp re-opens its gates, now converted into a mini-resort on the shores of Lake Hudson. The area had been brought by Miss Tabitha Clarke and will not admit children this time. '' '''BETA------------' ---------------------------- OPENING THEME ----------------------- INTRO THEME plays. It's not the one from Pretty Little Liars ''but is instead a compilation of the view ''Angie, you're the love of my life I know it's all a masquerade I know you're not afraid No other boy can love you more You're the only girl I adore You're just what I've been looking for Scene 3 '''EXT. ROSEWOOD STREETS - AFTERNOON - PRESENT TIME Mona Vanderwaal is walking down the streets, talking with her mother via cellphone. The scene cuts to- INT. MONA'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON - PRESENT TIME MONA: Yes, mom. Everything's all right. Even with the girls LEONIE (V.O.): How is it going with Aria? Mona doesn't answer but does as she turns on her laptop. MONA: Uhm, good. She was pretty shaken up but I'm glad that she managed to reach Reykjavik safe and sound. LEONIE (V.O.): Poor lady, did they even talk about what happened? MONA: Alison said that Jason told her that the plane ran out of fuel in the middle of the ocean due to an oversight. Once there they got rescued by a cruise ship passing by that brought them to Marsille. The same company then brought them their rightful plane flight. LEONIE (V.O.): Oh dear, as if they haven't went through enough already. MONA: Yeah, yeah... Look, I'll hang up because I'm checking some emails for work, okay? Bye, love you. LEONIE (V.O.): Bye, honey. Love you too. Mona hangs up and checks through her emails. What gets her attention is a new message from UNKNOWN. Mona clicks it and what she reads sends her chills down her spine. The email says: Hello, Miss. Vanderwaal. How should I call you -A? I have to say that I was really impressed by how you managed to pull off this whole thing. I would really like to meet you in person. Too bad your other two colleagues have left this world! I have arranged the perfect place to meet. It's Camp Arawak on Hudson Falls, NY. I assume that you have heard on the news that it is opening again after 36 years due to a mysterious murder to one of the children spending the holidays there. Don't worry about the tickets and everything! I have already provided to everything. The email came with a document, the PDF of the ticket. I truly hope you will arrive soon! But you don't have that much of a choice, or else I will be forced to come to you instead.... There is another document. It's a picture of the porch of her mother's house. It will be kind of bad, will it? Mona finishes reading the email and it's shaking up. She grabs her phone and is tempted to notify the girls in their groupchat but stops, biting her lip and unsure if this was just a prank or not. Scene 4 INT. DISTRICT COURT - AFTERNOON - PRESENT TIME Spencer Hastings, now lawyer, is presenting evidence to the court in order to let the accuses of her 'SPENCER:'So, Miss